


One Stupid Mistake

by klutzy_girl



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to "Hell Hath No Fury". Amanda Tanner never meant for any of this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stupid Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Scandal and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Amanda Tanner never wanted to be one of those women that slept with a married politician. She didn’t want a scandal, to be the other woman.

She was thrilled to get the much coveted internship at the White House. Amanda never expected that she’d end up screwing the president. It made her feel dirty and wrong, but she loved the thrill. 

Then the shit hit the fan, and she only learned of her pregnancy after the suicide attempt.

Amanda had never meant for any of this to happen, but her whole life had changed forever because of one stupid mistake.


End file.
